Our Love Is Strong
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: Paige and Emily really love each other. What happens when Paige comes out? Is their love strong enough to face the obstacles ahead of them? Or will very thing just crumble to pieces. Rated T for now.
1. Caught

**So someone asked me to do this on tumbler and I thought why not so here it is I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1: Caught**

Emily and I have been dating in secret for a while and it is amazing. Emily is all I have ever wanted. She is smart, funny, caring and drop dead gorgeous. We have been dating in secret for almost a month and I know I'll have to come out eventually but I'm terrified of my Dad. Nick McCullers the priest and his perfect preacher daughter. Only if they knew how imperfect I am. My Dad is always talking about how homosexuality is a sin and that I should stay away from them. It got worse when Emily came out he lost it and said I can't speak to her anymore. Now here I am in my house studying with Emily while my Dad is away on business he is coming home tomorrow so invited Emily over so we could hangout.

"Okay my brain is official fried from studying too long." Emily says while getting up and lying next to me on my bed.

"Me too, I think I've had enough trigonometry for the day." I say putting my textbook on the nightstand. "What do you want to do now?" I ask Emily.

"Well I have a few ideas." She whispers in my ear seductively. I swallow a lump in my throat at the tone of her voice knowing exactly what she is talking about.

I pull Emily onto me making her straddle my waist. Her lips just an inch away from mine. I crash my lips with Emily's. Our lips move together in synchronization. It's not long before Emily is grazing her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let her deepen kiss making me moan. I really love this girl. She is amazing and she is mine. Emily places kisses along my jaw line until she reaches my neck placing a soft kiss on my pulse point then nipping and sucking on the sensitive area. I know that is going to leave a mark. I moan loudly. I slip my hand under Emily's shirt grazing my fingertips across her toned stomach making her shiver beneath my touch. I tug on her shit desperately trying to get closer to her. She breaks the kiss to take off her shirt. I c ant help but to look at her amazing body. She is perfect.

"God you are so beautiful Em." I say in between breaths. She looks away and blushes.

I bring her lips back to mine and savor the moment. I feel Emily begin to grind on me with her hips. I tangle my hands in her hair deepening the kiss once again. This is new territory for us. I know I should stop this but it just felt too good. I then feel on of Emily's hands run along my side and to the button on me jeans. She looks at me for permission. I just nod my head. Emily swiftly undo the button. She takes my jeans off of me and then gets up and takes of jeans while I take off my shirt. Now we are both in nothing but our bras and underwear. Emily climbs back on top of me. We start kissing again feverishly.

Neither of us were ready for what happened next. The door is open and standing right in front of it is a shocked . Emily quickly jumps off of me and starts gathering her clothes on the floor.

"Paige get dressed now, you too Emily, I want Emily out of my house in 5 minutes!" He yells.

He slams the door closed. I quickly get up throw my clothes back on. I look at Emily and I can see she is terrified. I am too but never thought this day would come. I have to come out to my dad.

"I am so sorry Emily." I apologize trying to get her to look at me. Finally she looks up at me.

"It's not your fault Paige… just call me or text me if you need me… I'll see you tomorrow." She gives me a kiss on the check and I walk her downstairs and out the door.

As soon as I close the door I feel a fist collide with me cheek. I stumble backwards and my head hits the door. I look at my dad fear evident in my eyes. A tear rolls down my cheek. I touch my cheek and it is bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell loudly. I stand up straight and ball up my fists. He punches me again in the eye. I fall on the floor covering my eye screaming in pain.

"Shut up don't you dare talk to me like that again… how dare you humiliate me in my own house… I told you she is bad influence… she's taking advantage of you trying to make you like her!" He yells. I stand up again and look him in the eye this is it I have to tell him.

"Emily isn't taking advantage of me… I'm gay dad… and Emily is my girlfriend and I love her." As soon as those words leave my mouth he punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground and then he starts kicking me.

"How dare you... you disgust me you're not my daughter… you are not gay… if you live in my house you are not gay… you can't even leave until you are 18… I don't want to hear another word about this nonsense!" He screams loudly.

He kicks one last time in the head knocking me out cold and all I can think about is Emily.

 **Authors Note: Okay... So what do you think should I continue? Please leave comments let me know what you think. Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Bruises

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this was short but I have homework and softball practice so this is what I could do... So here is chapter to hope you enjoy! :)**

I wake up and everything looks blurry out of my right eye. It's morning already. I know I'm still in the living room. I try to stand up but everything hurts too much. I try to gather up all the strength I have and get up off the floor. I crawl my way upstairs to my room and begin to get ready for school. My head was pounding. I went into the bathroom to look at myself. ** _What was I thinking telling my dad that I'm gay… I should have seen this coming._** My right eye is purple. I have a cut on my cheek. I lift up my shirt and there is a huge blue and purple bruise. I shake my head and grab some pain killers. I grab some sunglasses to cover up my eyes. _**It is spring nothing wrong about trying to keep the sun out of my eyes on a sunny day.**_ I grab my backpack and leave. I take my bike from the back of the house and begin pedaling to school.

When I finally make it to the school I chain my bike up and walk to my locker. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Emily walking towards me.

"Hey Paige… nice sunglasses… Is everything okay I didn't see you at practice this morning." Emily asks curiously. I curse myself out internally I totally forgot about swim practice. Emily gives me a smile but I can see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine… I woke up late this morning no biggie." I reassure her. I give her a smile then walk away.

I walk into my first period class that I just so happen to have with Emily and her friends. I find a seat all the way in the back of the classroom and sit hoping no one would notice me. The bell rings as students start filing into their classes. I can tell Emily is looking at me but I just look away. I'm not meaning to be rude to her it's just that I can't let her see me like this.

Just as the late bell rings walks into the classroom. He is a cool teacher and all, but he looks pretty young to be a High School teacher. begins his lesson and I just drift off into my own thoughts. I think about what is going to happen with Emily and I. There is no way that my dad is going to let Emily come over. I want to be with Emily so much but then my dad will get mad and then there will be a repeat of last night. What can't I just be happy? That is all I want. To be happy and to be with Emily. I know I'm only in high school and that their are plenty of other girls but I love Emily and I think we can go a long way together. After all Our love is strong. Even though we haven't said those words to each other yet but we can feel it and after we almost had sex last night I think that I actually might say it to her and to surprise her I'll ask her to be my girlfriend in front of the whole school. She will love it. I don't want to go home straight after school. Maybe I could just go to Emily's house from now on and tell my dad that I practicing instead. When I come back from my thoughts I see everyone looking at me and I look at .

"Paige can you please take off your sunglasses we are inside." crosses his hand in front of him. I roll my eyes.

"Sure." I say kind annoyed. I take off the sunglasses and everyone gasps. I look at Emily and I can she is worried. I look away and try in hide my face.

"Thank You… Okay back to Romeo and Juliet." says trying to get all of the attention off of me. I pull out my phone and text Emily.

 **I'm fine Emily… Just had a bike accident that's all no need to worry.- P**

I look up at Emily and see her texting back a reply. My phone vibrates.

 **Okay…Are you sure it looks serious?... Do you want to come over today?-Em**

I smile at her concern. God I love this girl.

 **I'm fine… and yeah I'll come over at 3:00.-P**

She replies quickly.

 **Okay… can't wait to see you! :*** **J** **-P**

The class bell rings and I run out of there. No need for anyone else asking what happened. I have to tell my coach I will be out of swimming for a few days. I go to the closest bathroom and lift up my shirt. The bruises got worst it is a dark purple almost black. I hope I didn't break a rib or anything the first meet is in a 2 weeks. Then Hanna Marin walks into the bathroom. I pull my shirt down.

"Oh my god Paige… What the hell happened to you?" Hanna yells. She lifts my shirt up to look at it. Hanna and I aren't really friends but we have an understanding after everything that happened with Alison. She is the only one who knows about Emily and I being a couple after she caught us making out in Emily's car one time.

"Hanna it's no big deal okay… I just fell off my bike." I say not making eye contact with her.

"Bullshit… What happened Paige… Who did this to you?!" Hanna yells. I have never seen her so worried or angry. I have to tell her she already knows I'm lying.

"My dad did this, the eye and the cut too… He caught Emily and I making out half naked in my room and ordered her to leave… after I closed the door I told I am gay and he just freaked out on me." I start to cry. Hanna hugs me and I just hold onto her. After a few minutes Hanna let's go of me.

"You have to tell Emily." Hanna says as she wipes the tears on my cheeks away.

"I can't... she will feel like it is her fault… you can't tell her Hanna.. promise you won't tell her." I beg her.

"Fine I won't tell her but if this happens again you have to tell her or I will." Hanna says in a serious tone. I nod my head in understanding we get I wipe away my tears. Right before Hanna walks out of the bathroom she stops and turns to me.

"Paige you and I are friends even if it doesn't seem like it… I am and I'm here if you need me." She smiles at me and leaves the bathroom.

I smile to myself ad clean myself up. I grab my bag and leave the bathroom feeling a lot better.

 **Author's Note: I will post chapter 3 either tomorrow or Thursday... Hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment on what you think about it so far or something that you want to happen in the story. Have a nice day/night! :)**


	3. Never There

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but softball season just ended for me so now I have more time to update my stories so here goes nothing hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Never There**

By the end of the school day I was feeling less sore and a lot better about myself I still have a half an hour until I have to go to Emily's house. I walk into my room and throw my stuff on the floor and lay in my bed. I think about what happened last night. I know what my dad was bad but he was just in shock. I hear the door downstairs open and close. I get up from my bed and peak my head out the door.

"Dad is that you?" I say slightly terrified.

No one answers. I walk over to my closet and grab my field hockey stick. I step out of room and make my downstairs. I hear something fall in the living room. I hold up the field stick ready to swing at whoever it is in my house.

"Who's there?" I say shaking in fear.

I walk into the living room and see Emily there. I drop my field hockey stick and walk over to Emily.

"Emily, What are you doing here I thought that we were going to your house to hang out." I say taking a breath of relief

"Yeah we are I just wanted to check on you…. I know you were lying to me about the bike accident Paige." Emily says concerned.

"I'm sorry for lying… but if I tell you what really happened then you'll just get more worried." I say not making eye contact with her.

Just then someone barges into the house. I pull Emily behind me trying to protect her. I see my Dad come into the living room I tighten my grip on Emily's hand.

"What is she doing in my house… she is not welcomed here." He says angrily.

"She just came to check on me unlike you." I say with just as much anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He yells.

He slaps my in the face. I can hear Emily gasp next to me.

"Paige are you okay?" Emily lifts my head to examine my cheek. I nod my head.

"I'm fine." I look at my dad. " do you really think that beating the crap out of me is going to work… make me love Emily any less… well it's not going to work beating me up will just show how much you don't accept people like Emily and I even if I am your daughter!" I yell at him.

He just looks at me with hate and anger evident in his eyes. Before I know it he punches me in the stomach and I topple over.

"PAIGE!" I hear Emily yell.

"YOU SHUT UP THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAUGHTER IS LIKE THIS!" he yells at her. He starts kicking me in the stomach until I start to cough up blood. He stops and looks at Emily. I see him walking towards her. I quickly get up then my body is overwhelmed with pain. I run and block Emily from his path. Then I punch him right in his nose.

"Don't you dare touch her." I say angry at the fact he even thought about hurting Emily.

"Oh so you think you're all grown up now… that you don't need Me." he laughs.

"I never needed you… you have never been there for me not even when mom died and that's when I needed you the most." I yell. I see him boiling with anger. I start to shake knowing what's about to happen next.

"Run upstairs lock the door and call 911." I whisper to Emily.

"But Paige…" I give her a pleading look and she does what I told her to do as soon as Emily closes the door upstairs. My dad punches me hard in the gut. I cough up more blood and I groan in pain. He punches me in the nose. My head snaps back and I see my nose bleeding. I fall to the ground. He kicks in the back of the head and then I black out.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

I wake up and I can tell I am in a hospital room I look around the room and I see Hanna, Spencer, and Aria sleeping in a couch. I look over to my left and Emily is sitting in a chair by my bedside. I try to sit up but everything hurts too much. I feel Emily stir next to me. She turns her heads and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Paige you're awake, oh my god… guys Paige is awake!" Emily yells. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria wake up and look at me with the same expression as Emily.

"Oh my god Paigey you sacred us so much." Hanna walks over and hugs me.

"Please don't call me that ever again." I say laughing. I look at Emily and she looks like something is bothering her. "Can you guys give Emily and I minute?" I ask.

"Yeah of course it's nice to have you back Paige." Aria says walking out the room with Hanna and Spencer. Once they are all out I look at Emily.

"Em what's bothering you?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

"You've been asleep for two days Paige… you have 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, and severe concussion… you could've died Paige." Emily says. She starts to cry.

"Emily please don't cry… I know I could've died Emily but I didn't… I may not be fine internally but emotionally I am fine." I say honestly. Emily stops crying. "So what happens to my dad?" I ask curiously.

"He has been arrested for child abuse he won't ever put a hand on you ever again." Emily smiles at me.

"Okay… but where do I go I can't live in that big house by myself." I say worried

"Until we graduate you'll be staying with me and my mom… I already talked to her about it and she said it is fine… She just has some rules for us to follow… I love you so much Paige… and I hope you don't mind I told my Mom, Spencer and Aria about us… you know about us being together." Emily says timidly.

"I don't care about who knows about us anymore… I will scream it to the world that I'm gay and the gorgeous Emily Fields is my girlfriend." I say smiling at Emily. Emily gives me kiss on my cheek.

"I love you so much Paige McCullers." Emily says looking at me with those adorable eyes of hers.

"I love you too Emily Fields." I give her the same look.

"Now go back to sleep you're going to need some rest before the doctors come to check on you later." Emily says. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips then I drift off to sleep.

 **I hope you all like this chapter please COMMENT if you have any ideas on where I should take this story. Thank you for reading have a nice day.**


	4. Loyalty

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and lazy but tomorrow is my last day of school so hopefully I will post more over the summer. Enjoy!**

 **A Few Days Later**

I'm finally let out of the hospital and can go home with Emily. My ribs are healed but still tender. I still have a cast on my arm and my concussion is cleared. Emily picked me up this morning after her late night party with Hanna she came a little late though. When we finally get to Emily's house we go straight upstairs into Emily's room. Emily puts my luggage to the side and then there's just an awkward silence. It's been like this since I got in the car with her. I wonder what is going on with her. I sit on the bed and look at her.

"Emily what is going on you've barely spoken to me the whole morning." I say. She doesn't look at me. I get up and walk over to her and hold both her hands. "Come on Em you know you can tell me…"

"I cheated on you!" Emily blurts out. I let go of both her hands and I look at her in complete shock.

"You what?" I say barely over a whisper. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I cheated on you… after what happened with you and your dad and I visited you in the hospital Hanna and I went out to that party I told you about… I was so upset with what happened to you I started drinking and then I started dancing with a girl after that everything was a blur… Next thing I know I wake up in a room that isn't mine naked… I'm so sorry Paige." Emily starts to cry. I back away from her.

"I don't know what to say… How could you do this to me…? I LOVE YOU!" I scream while tears spill down my face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen I was drunk and upset… I'm so sorry Paige… Please forgive me." Emily begs. She tries to reach for my hand but I pull away a look of hurt goes across her face.

"I need some air." I say and then run out of the house as fast as I could.

Once I was outside I just kept running. I don't know where I am going I just need to get away. How could she do this to me? I thought everything between us was okay. I knew that being able to be with Emily was too good to be true. Eventually I stop to look around to see where the hell I am. Then I hear a voice call out my name.

"Paige!" I turn around and it is Hanna yelling my name.

"Oh hi Hanna." I say wiping the tears from my face.

"Paige are you okay?" Hanna asks.

"I'm fine." I say trying to play it cool.

"No you're not... your were crying... your eyes are all watery and puffy." Hana says. I look at the floor.

"No I'm not fine… Emily cheated on me… she told me that she didn't mean for it to happen… but that doesn't make it okay… it hurts." I cry. Hanna pulls me into a hug.

"How about we go to my house?... You can spend the night just text Emily and tell her so that she knows that you are okay." Hanna says while walking us towards her house.

When Hanna and I get inside her house she takes me into the living room and I sit down on the couch. She tells me to stay her. I pull out my phone to text Emily. Then I see I have one message from her.

 **Paige… Where are you?... Please come back so we can talk… that girl means nothing to me I was drunk, upset, and lonely… you have to understand I never intended to hurt you… please text me back I love you- EM**

A tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe the tear way and began typing a text back.

 **Don't worry about me I'm at Hanna's house I'll be spending the night here… I just need some space… We'll talk about it tomorrow but for now… just please give me some space… I love you too- P**

I shut my phone off and put it in my pocket. I go over what I'm going to say to Emily. I love her and I understand it was unintentional but no matter what cheating is cheating. I look up when I hear Hanna come back. She walks in the living room with a pillow, a blanket, and some pajamas.

"I don't know what size you are in clothes but you look small enough to fit my clothes." Hanna says as she hands me the stuff.

"Thank you Hanna." I say. Hanna smiles at me.

"No problem… Oh Paige I'm sorry about what happened with Emily… but just to let you know Emily isn't a cheater she never means to hurt anyone. And honestly out of all of us Emily is the most loyal one so you should give her a second chance." Hanna says. Before Hanna cool get to far away I stop her.

"I'll keep that in mind when I talk to her tomorrow… Goodnight Hanna." I give Hanna a hug.

"Night Paigey." Hanna says the walks upstairs.

"Don't call me that." I yell upstairs.

I walk back in to the living room and change into the clothes Hanna gave me. When I finish getting dressed the. Clothes are a little tight but it's better than nothing. I get on the couch and cover myself with the blanket. I think about what Hanna said about Emily being loyal. I know it's true that Emily is really loyal, but that's why I'm shocked by this whole thing. Then again Emily is the love of my life and I don't want to let her go.

After a while of thinking about Emily and our situation I fall into a peaceful sleep just hoping that I can forgive her or at least try to forgive her.

 **Thanks for reading. What did you think? Will Paige forgive Emily or not? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I want to know what you guys think of the story. HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT! :)**


	5. Set You Free

**Sorry I haven't updated in along time to be honest at first I got busy with basketball camp and then after that was over I just got lazy but I'll start to post more often if I can. This is the chapter you all have been waiting for so here it is. Thank you for all the comments on the story I'm glad you all like it. Enjoy :)**

 **Next Morning**

I wake up my back feeling sore from sleeping on the couch. I look around and realize that I'm at Hanna's house then I smell pancakes which is weird since Hanna can't cook and that she is supposed to be at school. I get up and make my way to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I see that Hanna isn't alone. Emily is here of course probably the last person I wanted to see. That's when Hanna notices that I'm there.

"Hey Paigey, How you feeling?" Hanna says cheerily.

"What is she doing here?" I say coldly.

I look at Emily and she is looking at me sadness evident on her face.

"I invited her over here so you two could talk… so I'm going to take my pancakes and go upstairs." Hanna grabs her plate and leaves the kitchen.

Once we're alone I sit down at the table and say nothing. Emily walks over to the table and sits across from me. We stay like that for a while until Emily decides to speak.

"I'm really sorry Paige… I regret it so much… but it's never going to happen again I promise." Emily looks at me. I can feel anger boiling inside of me I look up at her.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place Emily!" I yell at her.

"It was a mistake it didn't mean anything to me I was drunk!" She yells back at me.

"It doesn't matter you still cheated!" I yell as I stand up to walk.

"Paige please don't leave let's just talk about this." Emily says. I turn back around to face her.

"Who was the girl?" I say trying not to cry.

"What?" Emily says.

"You heard me… I asked…Who was the girl?" I say again.

"It doesn't matter who it was." Emily says as she looks away from me.

"It matters to me… Who did you sleep with?" I say.

It was silent for a few moments then Emily finally looked at Paige.

"It was Sydney." Emily say tears streaming down her face.

"Sydney… ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I yell walking away from her.

"I didn't know it was her until I woke up the next morning and realized where I was." Emily says as she follows me into the living room.

I start putting on my shoes. I put my phone in my pocket and grab my jacket and run out the house.

"Paige… Where are you going?!" Emily yells from the doorway but I don't answer her I just start running to the school.

I keep running and I don't stop. I can't believe them how could they this is unbelievable. I knew Sydney had a thing for Emily but I never thought that she would actually do anything. I trusted the both of them. When I finally get to the school I start looking for Sydney but then I run into Spencer and Aria.

"Hey Paige I thought you weren't coming back to school until tomorrow." Spencer says.

"I am… I'm just looking for Sydney… Do you know where she is?" I ask trying look over the crowd of students.

"Yeah she is right over… there." Spencer says as she points to Sydney standing at her locker.

I run over to Sydney's locker and push her into the lockers.

"What the hell Paige!" Sydney yells as she pushes me back.

"You know what… you slept with my girlfriend!" I yell as I tackle her to the ground and we start fighting.

"PAIGE! STOP IT!" I hear Emily yell at me but I don't stop I keep going. She probably drove over here with Hanna. Next thing I know I'm getting pulled off of Sydney by Spencer and Hanna trying to hold me back. By now there was a huge crowd of students surrounding us.

"YOU BITCH!" Sydney yelled at me.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH…. I told you to go to the party to watch out for Emily not have sex with her…How could you do that to me?!" I yell at her.

"It was an accident… but for what it's worth Emily is great in bed and I think she liked it by the way she moaning my name." Sydney says smirking at me.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell at her. I try to lung at her but Spencer and Hanna pull me away.

"What is going on out here… Paige is there an issue here?" asks me.

"No sir… Let go of me!" I say as I yank myself away from their grip. I look at Sydney one last time and run out of the school.

Once I get outside of the school I stop and take a deep breath. I sit down on curb as tears start to stream down my face. Then I hear someone calling after me. Then I realize it is Emily calling after me.

"There you are Paige." Emily says as she sits next to me.

"I think it's best if we take a break" I say just barely above a whisper.

"What?" She says hurt evident in her voice.

"I think we should break up… only until I forgive you… and I just need to be single for a while." I look at her and she's crying too.

"Okay I um understand… Where are you going to live?" She asks me.

"Well tonight I'm going to stay at Hanna's again and then I'll try to figure something permanent." I say.

"Could we still be friends at least?" She looks at me.

"Yeah we could try that." I agree.

"I'm going to back inside… I guess I'll see you around." She says as she stands up.

"Yeah I'll see you around." I say barley above a whisper. I start to walk away.

"And Paige I'll always love you no matter what… You're the love of my life." Emily says. I stop and turn around to look at her.

"I love you too." I say. I turn back around and start walking again.

I walk all the way to Hanna's house and sit on the steps. The tears never stopping. I just broke up with the one person I love the most in this entire world but we'll get through this eventually. I'll get through this because if you love someone let them free if they come back their yours if they don't they never were yours to keep.

 **Thanks you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter... What did you think? If you have any ideas I could use for the next chapter please COMMENT. Have a nice Day\Night :)**


	6. Starting Over

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorite, Followed, and have read my fanfic I really appreciate it. I hope you like this Chapter. Enjoy :)!**_

 **A Few Hours Later**

After sitting on the porch for hours I get up and try to open Hanna's door but it's locked. Then I finally realized I left all of my stuff at Emily's house. I officially I have nowhere to go. I feel my anger rising as I think about everything that has happened this week I throw my phone on the ground. My life is falling apart right in front of me. I have no family, no friends, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, and I have nowhere to live. I snap out of my thoughts and look at my broken phone I could start over. I can make some friends, find a place to live, and get a job. I start walking to the Brew hoping that toby was home and could help me out.

Once I get there I make sure to look at the cash register to see if Emily was working. To my relief she wasn't there so walked in and then up the stairs that lead to Toby's apartment and I knock on his front door.

"Toby are you home?" I ask. I get no answer so I knock on the door again and then the door flies open.

"Sorry I was on the phone, come in." he says. I walk in and sit on his couch. He takes a seat on next to me.

"What's going on... you usually never show up without calling?" He says in concern.

"I broke my phone… I just going to jump right to it… Can I stay with you…? Only until I save up enough money to buy my own place I'm actually looking for a job." I say kind of embarrassed and scared that he might say no.

"Of course you can stay here as long as you need to you can have the guest room." he says. Toby smiles and gives me hug.

"Thank you so much Toby, I just need to get my stuff from Emily's house would you mind giving me a ride." I say.

"Not at all lets go." He stands up and heads for the door and I follow him. We get into his car and I fill him in on everything that has happened.

We finally get to Emily's house. I get out the car and walk up to the front door and knock. After a while Emily finally answers the door.

"Hi Paige." She looks at me that amazing smile of hers that I love.

"I just came here to get my stuff." I say with a hint of anger still evident in my voice.

"Oh yeah of course… you can come in and get it." She says not looking at me now.

I don't say anything back I just walk past her and up the stairs. I walk down the hallway and into her room. I look around the room for my bag but I don't see it.

"It's in my closet." I jump at the sound of her voice I thought she was downstairs.

"Thanks." I say as I walk over to the closet to grab my bag.

"I see that Toby is outside waiting for you…. Are you staying with him?" she asks me.

"Yes I am." I answer to her. I pick my bed and walk past her but she takes my hand. I turn around to face her. "What do you want Emily?" I say coldly. I look into her eyes and I can see she wants to say something to me but is debating on whether to say it or not but then she lets go of my hand and shakes her head.

"Um… Nothing." She says. I turn back around and leave without looking back.

I get into Toby's car and I don't say anything. The whole attire ride back to the loft was quiet. When we enter the loft I say thank you to Toby again and walk into my new room. I start putting my stuff away. After finish unpacking I just sit there on the bed staring off until I decide to join Toby in the living room to watch some basketball. Then we hear somone knocking on the door. Toby gets up to answer it

"Paige it's for you." I get up and walk to the door. It was Aria.

"Hi Aria." I say shocked that out of all of Emily's friends Aria came to see me. Aria walks in. I close the door and walk over to Aria.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks me.

"Well that's my que to leave I'll be in my room making a phone call." Toby grabs his phone and runs into his room and closes the door.

"If this is about Emily I don't want to hear it… What she did was wrong and you know it." I say already knowing what she wants to talk to me about.

"Yes I completely agree with you… What Emily and Sydney did was completely wrong but that's not why I came here… But Emily did tell me to do something… I can tell you what I'm here if you let me." She explains.

"Fine." I agree.

"Well first of all I want to let you know that no matter what that I am your friend Paige so you can come to me about anything…" she looks at me. I nod and wait for her to continue. "Emily told me to make sure that you don't want to disappear again." She says

"She told you about that." I say barely above a whisper. I want to be mad at Emily for telling Aria something so personal about me but I understand where she is coming from.

"Yes she told me… but that doesn't make look at you any differently Paige… just promise me you won't hurt yourself." She looks at me pleadingly.

"I can't promise that because I still struggle sometimes… but if I do feel like that again I'll come to you to talk about it okay." I say.

"Okay I can accept that… well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow… Oh and here." She hands me a phone I look at her.

"How did you know I broke my phone?" I ask curiously.

"I figured that's why you didn't answer any of the calls or texts Hanna, Spencer and I sent you… so I figured I'd give you my old phone to use all of our numbers are in there if you need anything." She says

"Thank you Aria." I get up and I hug her.

"No problem… I'll see you at school tomorrow." She walks over to the door.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I say and she walks out the door. Then Toby rushes into the room excitedly.

"Dude…What are you so excited about?" I ask smiling at my new roommate.

"So remember how you said you were going to look for a job." He reminds me. I just nod in response.

"I called my boss and told him about you and he's giving you a job as a carpenter… it pays great." He says.

"Thank you much Toby this is amazing… I really appreciate everything you are doing for me." I say.

"No problem Paigey that's what friends are for are first job starts tomorrow after school." He responds as he walks towards his room.

"Okay… and don't call me that." I say before he closes his bedroom door. I look at the time and it's almost 10 o'clock. So I decide to go to sleep so I'm not tired on my first day of work. I get ready for bed and I think about how Toby, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna aren't just Emily's friends but they are my friends too. Today has also made me realize that I am tired of chasing after Emily if she wants to gain my trust back and wants me to forgive her she is going to have to chase after me and prove to me that she deserves me. I'm not going to make this easy for her either.

 _ **Thank you for reading this Chapter I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas please leave a review. Have a nice Day/Night :)!**_

 _ **P.S. I was so shocked about who A was I did not see that coming can't wait for the time jump!**_


	7. Truly Happy

**A/N I now it has been forever since I last updated but I have now made a schedule of when I will update so that it won't take this long anymore. Now enough chit chat here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

 **2 Months Later**

So far everything has been going great. My job is super fun and I actually enjoy building things. Emily and I don't really talk anymore except for at swim practice since we are co-captains or if we are partners for a lab in physics class. I still talk to Aria, Hanna, and Spencer we have actually become great friends. Aria both like the same kind of music, Hanna and I like to shop in the same stores but we have two completely different styles, and Spencer and I like the same sports and we love a good competition. Emily hasn't really been hanging out with the girls ever since we broke up. She doesn't even sit with us at lunch I only see her in the hallways, and from what the girls tell me that Em doesn't even talk to them much anymore only once in a while. She's also bee skipping class and school sometimes. I know it's not my job to worry about her anymore but she is still my friend I think.

I wake up and it's bright outside. I get up and shut the blinds in my room. I look at the clock and its 6:00. I get up and begin searching for something to wear. I decide to wear a simple white muscle tee, a pair of black jeans, my favorite pair of white Nike's, and a black beanie. I walk into the kitchen to make myself some cereal. Then I see Toby walk out of his room.

"Woah dude put on some pants I do not want to see your boxers." I laugh at him.

"I will, you're just going to have to get used to this when I wake up in the morning." he says as he walks into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. "Didn't you have swim practice this morning?" he asks me.

"Nope it got cancelled the pool is getting upgraded so we have to use the one at the gym to practice until they finish the pool next week." I say as I get up to wash my bowl.

"Oh okay, I'll be ready in like 10 minutes, then I'll drop you off at school since I'm headed that way anyways." He says as he walks back into his room to get ready. I got into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I go back into my room to put my stuff in my back pack.

"Paige, Are you ready yet?" Toby yells.

"Yeah just give me a second." I yell back. I stuff the rest my school stuff in my bag and head out the door following behind Toby. The car ride is silent like it is most days but today Toby is asking all types of questions.

"So have you thought about dating again it has been a while since you and Emily broke up?" Toby asks me. I look at him and then out the window.

"I have thought about it and I'm ready to move on." I say confidently. I've actually been thinking about it for about a week now ever since I meet Cameron. She started school at rosewood just a few weeks ago and we became quick friends just last week I realized I have feelings for her.

"Is there anyone you have in mind?" he asks me as he pulls over in the schools drop off.

"Yeah there is someone is her name is Cameron she is in some of my classes." I say not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"You should ask her out, if you really like her." Toby says

"Maybe I will, I'll see you at later." I say to him as I get out of the car.

"Yeah I'll pick you up after school." He says

"Ok see you later." I close his car door and walk into the school. I walk to my locker and start taking some of the stuff I don't need for my first few classes out of my locker when I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" they whisper in my ear. I turn around and face my crush. Cameron has ocean blue eyes that you could just get lost in, gorgeous long blonde hair, nice lips, and an amazing smile. She's very outgoing, athletic, very artistic, and super caring.

"Hi." I say smiling at her.

"Hey, How are you?" she asks me.

"I'm good I just have a question for you." I say nervously. I take deep breath and look her in her eyes. "Would you like to on a date with my on tonight, I know we just met a few weeks ago but I really like you and now I'm just rambling I must sound-" I am cut off when she kisses me, her lips are so soft. I kiss her back full on giving everything. I deepen the kiss sliding my tongue into her mouth. I hear her moan quietly and I smile into the kiss. We pull away from the kiss remembering that we are in school and just smile at each other. "Is that a yes?" I ask not able to keep the smile off my face.

"It's a definitely." She says as she gives me a quick peck on lips. "Would you walk me to my class?" she asks me as she blushes.

"I would love too." I say. We hold hands as I walk her to her class. When we get there it is still a little too early so not a lot of students are in the class yet so she sits at her desk and I sit on top of the desk next hers.

"So where are we going for our date tonight?" she asks me shyly.

"That sweetheart is a surprise." I say to her.

"Come on not even a hint." She begs me.

"Nope but I think you'll like it." I say smirking at her.

We sit there and chat until the first bell rings signaling that we should start going to class. More kids start showing up in Cameron's class. Then I feel someone tap my shoulder I turn around to see Emily.

"Oh hi Paige it's been a long time since we've talked." Emily says to me faking a smile.

"Yeah it's been a while, um Em this is my girlfriend Cameron, and Cam this is Emily." I say.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I have heard really nice things about you." Cameron says smiling and shaking Emily's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emily says.

"I'm guessing this is your seat to I'll just be on my way." I say as I get off of Emily's desk.

"I'll see you after class right." Cameron says as she stands up to walk me out.

"Yeah of course." I say. I can see Emily looking at us from the corner of my eye. I give Cam a quick kiss and head to my next class. I get halfway to my class when I'm stopped by Spencer, Hanna, and Aria.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask them.

"Why didn't you tell us, about you and Cameron?" Hanna questions me. I look away when I can see the hurt look in their eyes.

"It's just that you guys are friends with Emily and I wanted Em to hear it from me first." I say now making eye contact with them. They all just hug me.

"We are so happy for you and Cameron, Cam and I are going shopping after school for your date tonight so anything I should know outfit wise." Hanna says smirking at me.

"Just something comfortable, I guess." I say blushing. "I'm just taking her out to eat dinner, and then dance."

"Classy McCullers, we'll see you and Cameron at lunch." They walk away and I walk to my class barley making it on time.

I barley pay attention as I think about the date for Cameron and I tonight I just want it to go well. I also think about how everything is turning out so well for me. I have a great job, great friends, a roof over my head, and a wonderful girlfriend. I just hope things just stay like this, because for once in my life I am truly happy.


	8. Before The Date

_**A\N okay it has been a while since the last update but I have been busy with school and looking at colleges to apply to next year but I finally got some time to sit down and right... well here goes nothing. Enjoy!**_

 **Later that Day**

School just ended and I am walking down the hall with Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Cameron. The school day went by pretty fast and it was a good day I got an A on my Trigonometry quiz and I found twenty dollars in the quad. I guess you could say I'm pretty lucky today. We make a stop at my locker so I could grab some last minute things before I go to the brew to hang out with Spence and Aria. I pull out some of my texts books out of my locker and replace them with some of the ones in bag.

"So Paige, Where are you taking Cameron for your date tonight?" Spencer asks me smiling at me evilly.

"Yeah Paige, Where are you taking me?" Cameron asks smirking at me.

"Like I said earlier it is a surprise." I say smirking right back at her.

"Come on please, how am I supposed to know what to wear for tonight?" Cameron begs.

"Just wear something comfortable." I say.

"So not helpful." She pouts at me and I just give her a quick kiss and smile at her.

I close my locker and we start to walk outside to the parking lot. Cameron and Hanna leave to go shopping for our date. It is fun hanging out with them, besides Pru I never really had actual friends before until a few weeks ago Pru was my only friend. Now I am surrounded by more people who care about me. We all get into Spencer's car and start to drive to the Brew. That's when it crossed my mind that Emily works at the Brew what if she comes over and it makes everything weird. Of course I still care about her and love her I probably will never stop but I have to give space between us I still don't trust her.

Once we get to the Brew I don't spot Emily anywhere and I sigh in relief and that's when I see her come out of the kitchen and we make eye contact. I give her small smile and she smiles back I turn back to Cameron and I sit down in the seat next to her.

"I'll go order our coffees since I'm the only one who can remember everyone's orders." Spencer says with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh Spence, can you get me a blueberry muffin if they have any?" I say happily. Blueberry Muffins is my favorite kind of muffin actually it is the only kind of muffin I would eat.

"Yeah Sure." She says before walking away to place our orders.

After a few minutes of just talking Spencer comes back with our coffees and my blueberry muffin.

"Thank you so much I have been craving this all day." I say as I stuff my mouth with the blueberry muffin.

"No problem that was their last one so you just got lucky that I didn't want one too." Spencer says laughing at me.

"I'm starting to think you like those muffins more than you like us." Aria says laughing at me.

"Maybe, they are really good, but I might like you guys little bit better." I say laughing at her.

"Nice, to know we have competition with a muffin." Spencer says as she smiles.

"So Paige, Are you excited for your date with Cameron?" Aria asks intrigued.

"Yeah, I thought you never would've asked her out, I see the way she looks at you Paige she really likes you, you never realize when someone is flirting with you like ever ." Spencer says exaggerating.

"I'm not that oblivious, I just had to get the courage to ask her out." I say straightening out my shirt and sitting up confidently.

"Okay if you say so." Spencer says putting her hands up in surrender.

We start talking and making jokes about Spencer's studying habit. After a while I start stare off into space just thinking about everything and nothing. I shake my head before my thoughts could go any farther, and that's when I turn my head to see Emily staring at me with one of the saddest expressions on her face I have ever seen. She looks away from me and goes into the kitchen. I look back at Aria and Spencer and they're looking at me.

"What?" I say curiously as to why they are staring at me.

"You should talk to her Paige." Aria says.

"What would I say to her I still don't trust her yet." I say with slight anger in my voice.

"Just ask her about her day or whatever you guys did agree to be friends right?" Spencer asks.

"You're right I should talk to her but not yet okay I just want today to be about Cameron and I, but I promise I'll talk to her at some point." I say. I look back at the door to the kitchen and look away considering if I should really talk to her or not she hurt me a lot but I still care about her the least I could do is be friends with her.

"Good enough, you should get going you have a date to get to." Spencer says smiling.

"Yeah go have fun." Aria agrees.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow." I flash a quick smile at them and leave.

I walk home in silence just thinking about my date with Cameron it really isn't a surprise much just dinner, movie, and dancing to end the night. I just hope she has fun. Once I get home I take a shower and get dressed for the date. I picked out something nice but casual black jeans, white V-neck, leather jacket, and combat boots. I run out the house, jump into Toby's car and drive to Cameron's house which isn't too far away from my house. I pull up in front of her house, get out of my car and knock on the door. I wait a few minutes before Cameron's dad opens the door.

"Oh hi Paige, I didn't know you were coming today, but Cameron has a date tonight." He says.

"Oh sir I am Cameron's date." I say blushing.

"Oh really finally it's about time I was wondering when the two of you would start dating." He says smiling at me then his face gets serious. "If you hurt her I will come after you." He says giving me a death stare.

"Dad stop scaring her." Cameron says as she steps out from behind her dad and stands in front of me. "I'll be back home before 10 see you later Dad." She yells over her shoulder as she pushes me out her house."

"You better be, Have fun" He yells back.

Cameron and I walk back to the car and get in I look at her and take in the beautiful sight in front of me. She looks absolutely stunning. Hanna did a great job.

"You um look great." I say stumbling over my words a bit.

"You do too." She smiles at me. I lean over to giver a kiss. The kiss is full of lust and passion.

"Ready to go?" I say when we pull apart from the kiss.

"Whenever you are." She says slightly out of breath.

I start the car and we drive off to have a night full of fun. Tonight is going to be a great night. I can't wait to see where this relationship will go.

 _ **A/N okay so sorry for leaving it off like that and I'm sorry it is sort of short, the next chapter will be the all about the date and I probably will update it this weekend if I'm not busy. Do you think Paige should talk to Emily or Emily should talk to Paige first? let me know what you think. Thank you for all of the reviews keep them coming I like to know what you guys are thinking. Have a Nice Night/Day**_


	9. The Date

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I got writers block and I'm sorry the chapters are so short I'm kind of new at the whole writing thing so I'm working on it... Anyways Enjoy this new chapter.**

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and not the good kind either in was awkward. We're usually so comfortable around each other and now we can't even look each other in the eye. I park in front of the Grille and I get out the car to open the door for Cameron. We walk up to the restaurant and we wait in line for our reservation. We finally make it inside of the restaurant and the waitress shows us to our table and we sit down.

"Hi my name is Alex and I will be your waitress for tonight, what can I get you to drink?" she smiles at us cheerily as she also places menus in front of us.

"I'll have a sprite please." I say.

"I'll have a diet coke." Cameron says

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress leaves and I look at Cameron.

Everything seems so awkward. I'm sure it's because we're nervous. We steal small glances at each other while looking at our menus deciding what to order.

"Their steaks are really good so is their shrimp." I say. I twiddle my thumbs nervously not making eye contact with her.

"Yeah

"Here's your drinks ladies." She sets our drinks in front of us.

"Thank you." I say. I open my straw and put it inside my drink. A few more minutes passed by me and Cam hasn't said a word. "Um… Cam is everything okay?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah everything is fine I'm just really nervous I've never been on a date before." She says still avoiding eye contact with me. I grab her hand from across the table and finally get her to look at me.

"It's okay be to be nervous I haven't been on a date with anyone since Emily and I broke up… so I'm just as nervous as you are." I say smiling at her. We get interrupted when the waiter comes ove3r to take our orders.

"I'll have the fried shrimp with alfredo pasta on the side." I say handing the waiter my menu.

"I'll have the same too please." Cameron hands the waitress her menu and we fall into easy conversation the awkwardness behind us. "What are we doing after this?"

"Um we're going dancing." I answer. "Dinner and a movie is something everyone does on a date and I wanted to do something different."

"Dancing sounds like fun, but I'm warning you I am a terrible dancer." We both laugh.

"Trust me I'm not that good either."

The waitress finally comes over with our meals and we eat. Conversation was light, easy, and it seemed like Cameron was enjoying herself and I'm having fun. It's not the same as when I was with Emily but I don't think any relationship I will have in the future would be like that. Our first swim practice starts tomorrow and I'm really excited but also worried since Emily and I are co-captains I don't know how we are going to make things better. Cameron is on the swim team too so that brings even more issues. I'll figure it out eventually.

Once we are done with our meals we leave the restaurant and start driving to the dance club. Cameron brought up a question that she has never asked me ever since we met.

"What happened between you and Emily?" I swallow the lump in my throat and sigh.

"I was having problems at home with my dad, he used to beat me up whenever he got mad at something I did or was drunk, One day he beat me up so bad I went to the hospital and I while I was there Emily and Hanna went to party…" I pause taking a deep breath. "I asked a friend of mine to look after her while she was there and instead she slept with her."

"So Emily cheated on you, while you were hurt in the hospital." Cameron tries to clarify.

"Yep pretty much I found out who she slept with and I was furious and went to school the day after she told me and punched the girl right in the face and then I told Emily that I needed a break and decided to be friends."

"Wow that sounds intense, but you two don't even speak to each other."

"I know I've tried to before but she's changed she doesn't hang out with the girls anymore and she's skipping school to be honest I'm kind of worried that she'll go back to the way she was after Maya died." I say truthfully. "You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not Emily is still your friend and you can talk to whoever you want to talk to, if I were you I would be worried too." She answers. "Who's Maya?"

"Emily's on again off again ex who was murdered last year."

"You should talk to Emily the next time you see her make sure she is okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah I would hate it if she did something to herself losing someone is never easy."

"Yeah okay I'll talk to her."

"Tell me about your exes." I say trying to change the subject.

"I don't have any you're the first person I've ever dated."

"Seriously, but you're so beautiful and kind."

"I never really wanted to date since I move around so much but I just couldn't say no to you, I think you are amazing Paige and I want to give us a chance." She says.

"Well I'm glad to be your first girlfriend."

"Me too." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I blush.

After that we sit in silence until we get to the club. We take out our fake ids but we aren't going to drink or anything it's just that we could get in. There are a lot of people in the club. I didn't think there would be this many people here. Cameron takes my hand and leads us to the dance floor. She stops when she sees a spot on the dance floor.

Cameron spins her body in order for her backside to meet my front. I rest my hands on her waist. As the rhythm of the song slowed Cameron brought her hand to the back my head effectively exposing that entire side of her body. I bring my face closer to Cameron's allowing my lips to brush against the blonde girl's neck. My heart is pounding. I hope she doesn't notice. Her hips start moving and I almost died. Damn this girl can dance. I thought she said she couldn't dance. She is so hot and I wonder what she sees in me hell even when I was with Emily I wondered what she saw in me. All I really wanted to do was kiss her right then and there but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to stop and I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything, but by the way this girl was moving against me I just might change my mind. We dance like this for the next few songs and then decided to call it a night. I drive her home and walk her to the door step.

"I had a really great time tonight Paige."

"So did I." I lean in and graze my lips against hers before she pulls me into a searing kiss. I pull away from the kiss and kiss her on her on the cheek. "I'll text you when I get home, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay can't wait, and don't forget what I said just talk to her." She says.

"I won't."

"Goodnight Paige."

"Night Cam."

I walk to my car and watch her go into her house then drive off just thinking about tonight and everything really. I look at the clock and it's only 10:30. I make a turn and start my drive to Emily's house.


End file.
